


The Camaro with blaring Metal Rock.

by evacoll



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy, Alpha Jonathan, Billy is obsessed with Steve basically, F/M, M/M, Omega Nancy, Omega Steve, Omega Verse, it's cute though, none of that slow burn shit, this is a fast moving fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evacoll/pseuds/evacoll
Summary: Steve Harrington was one of the only male omegas in the world, he never thought he would fall in love with someone, everyone wants a perfect female omega and… he just wasn’t. He fought back, he fought monsters for fucks sake, he doesn’t take anyone’s shit and doesn’t really care what people think about him. He hadn’t met anyone gay before so he always assumed that he would never find anyone, this is the story of when Steve Harrington met Billy Hargrove, Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1: Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

“Nancy I really don’t know why you care so much about this it’s not like there is suddenly going to be a new kid who's gay and takes interest in me anyway.” I said to my best friend Nancy Wheeler while she did my hair and adjusted my outfit that she picked for me to wear on the first day of school for Senior year. 

“You don’t know that Steve.” Nancy said simply before patting me on the shoulder in my car. 

Suddenly there was a roar of an engine and the sound of blaring Metal Rock music. Nancy and I both turned to see a blue Camaro pull into the parking lot. A girl with fire red hair got out, flipped the driver off, and got on her skateboard and rode it over to the middle school. The driver yelled something after her as everyone watched on and he or he finally opened their car door and stepped out. Clad in leather booths, blue jeans that were sinfully tight in the right places, white t shirt, and jean jacket a boy climbed out and looked around with a smirk. I had a bad feeling about this boy, just looking at him I could tell he was trouble

“Who the hell is that?” Nancy asked quietly, eyes still trained on the boy as he winked at the girls and walked off down the hill and into the high school. 

“Not sure, but I have a horrible feeling we won’t have to wait to long till we know.” I said just as Jonathan Byers, Nancy’s boyfriend walked up to the car and opened the door.

“Happy first day of school guys.” Jonathan said as I groaned

“I don’t want to be here.” I said as I opened the car door, grabbed my bookbag, and walked around the car as Nancy and Jonathan shared a quick hello kiss and we all walked into Hawkins High school together. 

“Did you see that kid pull up with the loud music?” Nancy asked Jonathan and he nodded

“Yeah, looks like a real asshole.” Jonathan said as I laughed

“Do you know who it is?” Nancy asked and Jonathan shrugged

“I think the girl might be in Will and Mike’s grade, Will said there was a new girl coming in from California, he seemed excited, guessing they are siblings, that’s all I know.” Jonathan said and Nancy nodded

“Steve what is this is your guy?” Nancy asked excited

“I highly doubt that.” I said laughing and Nancy shrugged

“I don’t know, with an ass like that can’t be 100 percent straight if you ask me” Nancy said laughing when Jonathan looked at her weird. The warning bell rang and we all went separate ways to the different classes we had. I walked past the new boy in the hallway and kept my head down, he was intimidating, I’ll give him that. I’m not intimidated by anything, not even flower shaped monsters that could kill me in seconds. Well I am intimidated by those but not as much as I am by him, the new kid whose name I still don’t know. 

It wasn’t until after school that I saw the boy again. I caught a glimpse of him at lunch sitting alone looking mad at everything but Nancy pulled me away to help her with homework. The boy seemed to have joined the basketball team and we had the first practice of the year today.

“Welcome back boys, let’s have fun today, normal game break up into teams. Include the new kid would you.” Coach said as we broke ito teams, the new kid was on the other team.

The game started and immediately the new kid was on my guard. I was thrown the ball and he was up against me in second so I was almost unable to move.

“Steve Harrington right? I hear you used to run this school, and omega running a school, unusual but I’ll give it to you it’s cool.” The boy said as I tried to look for a way out.

“Why don’t you just shut up and play the damn game?” I asked and the boy laughed before running around me so fast it caused me to fall over on the court, taking the ball and making a basket. He looked at me cockily before walking over and reaching a hand down.

“My name is Billy Hargrove, also plant your feet idiot.” The boy, billy, said before shoving me back to the ground causing me to hit the court hard. I groaned before getting up and reluctantly playing the game for 45 more minutes with Billy guarding me relentlessly.

“Hit the showers guys!” Coach yelled before we all jogged into the locker room and went to the showers. Billy came and stood right next to me as he used the shower head right next to me and looked at me curiously 

“Are you the only male omega in this hell hole of a school?” Billy asked as I nodded

“Yep.” I said quietly trying my best not to start a conversation

“That’s gotta be weird.” Billy said and I looked at him

“Why are you talking to me exactly?” I asked, I was slightly annoyed that the guy that had practically harassed me for 45 minutes was now trying to have an everyday conversation with me 

“Someone is pissy today.” Billy said and I almost laughed

“Fuck off k?” I asked as I reached for my champoo he grabbed my wrist tightly, not tight enough to hurt but tight enough to show his authority

“You really sure you want to talk to me like that omega?” Billy asked in a whisper so none of the other boys heard us

“No.” I said automatically

“Good, that’s what I thought.” Billy said before letting go of my wrist and taking a deep breath.

“You gonna answer my question or not?” Billy asked and I sighed

“Yeah, it’s a little weird, I don’t really have anyone to relate to here if that makes any sense. I have my best friends Nancy and Jonathan through so I’m alright.” I said quietly and Billy nodded

“Yeah.” He said before turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. Shit I forgot I was naked somehow. I immediately turned the water off ad wrapped a towel around my waist quickly. I speed walked out of the shower area and got dressed in record time

“Where you trying to get so fast Harrington, finally found an alpha willing to fuck you?” Tommy, an ex friend, yelled towards me as everyone laughed after him

I kept my mouth shut and continued to pack up when Billy appeared next to me.

“I’ll walk you too your car.” Billy said and I almost blushed

“You don’t have to do that. I have to wait for the kids I drive home to get out of AV club anyway.” I said, I had agreed to drive Dustin, Will, Mike, and Lucas home from school for the year, it gave me something to do and it meant I get to keep up with my favorite kids.

“My bitch sister is in that too.” Billy said as we walked out of the locker room.

“Oh maybe they will become friends then.” I said smiling as Billy laughed

“Yeah I wouldn’t be surprised.” We walked out of the school and over to Billy’s car

“So what’s your sisters name?” I asked trying to make conversations as we leaned against Billy’s car

“Maxine, she goes by Max though, she hates me, I hate her, normal sibling shit.” Billy said as he lit a cigarette and went to hand me one

“No I’m good, I don’t smoke, thanks though.” I said shaking my head

“Hmm pure.” Billy said as he closed his eyes and took a deep drag before breathing out  
We stayed like that for almost 15 minutes, silently enjoying each others company before anyone noticed us

“Steve!!” I heard someone yell behind me as I turned around to see the curly head of Dustin and the other boys accompanied by Billy’s sister

“See you tomorrow I guess.” I said as the kids came up to us.

“Oh hey Max, my name is Steve, if you’re hanging out with these idiots I might end up driving you somewhere.” I said smiling down at the redhead and she nodded

“Nice to meet you.” Max said before billy blew out a cloud of smoke and nodded towards the passenger side of the car for her to get in.

“I’ll see you tomorrow guys.” Max said to the boys as they all said goodbye and climbed into my car parked a few spaces down.

“Bye Harrington.” Billy said before getting in the driver's side as I did the same.

“Max says her brother is an asshole you should stay clear of him. I know you want and alpha but anyone is better it sounds like.” Dustin said as I went bright red

“It’s not like that Dustin Jesus Christ. He was nice to me anyway, I just wanted to make the new kid feel welcome get of my dick.” I said before turning the car on and driving out of lot as the Camaro with blaring metal rock followed me out.


	2. Chapter 2- it begins

The next day Mrs. Henderson had asked me to pick up Dustin for school so Jonathan had agreed to get Nancy. I pulled into the driveway just as Dustin was walking outside and he climbed into the passenger seat wearing the same goofy smile as always.

“Hey kid.” I said as he smiled at me

“So Steve anything you want to talk about?” Dustin asked and I frowned

“Do you know something I don’t?” I asked and Dustin smiled

“Maybe, maybe not.” Dustin said 

“What is it?” I asked and Dustin immediately gave in, it’s really not hard to get this boy to talk

“Well I was talking to Max last night by walkie talkie, turns around she lives pretty close and I heard Billy in the background say something about you I think.” Dustin said before laughing

“Well, what did he say?” I asked trying to act calm but getting more and more anxious by the second

“Just that you were a male omega.” Dustin said and I shrugged

“That’s nothing interesting.” I said as we pulled up to a red light

“Yeah but he is talking about you.” Dustin said excitedly. I really felt like I was talking to Nancy right now

“Yesterday you said to leave him alone now you’re excited that he has said one sentence about me, what happened between then and now?” I asked and Dustin shrugged

“I just want you to be happy, plus we haven’t even really met the guy we just took Max’s word and believed he’s an asshole so we can’t really judge you all that much. We just want you to find someone you like and be happy.” Dustin said and I smiled

“Thanks kid, but Billy is just a kind of friend I’m pretty sure he is straight anyway, he was really playing it up for the girls yesterday morning when he arrived.” I said

“Maybe he is bi.” Dustin said 

“How do you know what that is?” I asked and Dustin shrugged

“I did my research before this conversation.” Dustin said and I could imagine him trying to find the word ‘bisexual’ in his family’s dictionary.

“You don’t need to be worrying about me Dustin I’m fine.” I said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

“That’s what we do Steve we worry about each other, that’s our groups thing.” Dustin said and I sighed because I knew he was right, the number of nights I had spent up thinking about how the other kids were coping with all this upside down shit was uncountable, it was also the constant nightmares that kept him up. In fact last night was the first night in weeks that I had gotten a close to full nights rest and it felt so good.

“Have a good day at school Dustin.” I said as we both climbed out of the car

“You too Steve, see you after school.” Dustin called before running over to where Will, Max, Lucas, and Mike were all standing outside of the middle school

“Harrington.” I heard a familiar voice call from behind me as I sighed

“Hargrove.” I said without turning around as he came and stood in front of me

“You gonna do better in basketball today or still let me beat your ass?” Billy asked and I laughed

“You wish you could beat my ass.” I said as Billy smiled slightly

“Sex jokes right after you drop off a 13 year old, very classy.” Billy said as we walked into the high school

“Oh please, some of the shit Dustin talks about is way worse than that trust me.” I said as Nancy and Jonathan ran up to me

“Hey Steve. You must be Billy Hargrove right?” Nancy asked as Billy nodded

“I’m Nancy Wheeler, this is Jonathan Byers.” Nancy said as Billy nodded

“Nice to meet you.” Billy said before walking quickly away

“Where does he have to be so fast, did I say something wrong?” Nancy asked and I laughed

“No, I think he’s kind of shy or something, I don’t know.” I said and Nancy nodded

“So are you guys friends now?” Nancy asked as I opened my locker and pulled out my chemistry books

“No not really, I don’t know he needs someone to help him adjust, do that’s what I’m doing I guess.” I said and Nancy nodded

“Sure Steve, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Nancy said making me and Jonathan laugh 

“After all the shit that has been going on I don’t think anything could help me sleep at night right now.” I said and suddenly everything went quiet

“You haven’t been sleeping Steve?” Nancy asked and I shrugged

“I mean not really, not since everything happened. I have a weird feeling that it’s happening again for some reason, like I’ll be dreaming but it doesn’t feel like a dream. It feels so real like there are those demogorgons outside of my house at night waiting for me to fall asleep so they can attack me. I know it isn’t real but it definitely feels like it could be.” I said and Jonathan gasped

“That’s what Will told me about his dreams, i thought it was normal because he’s been in the upside down but for you to have them is kind of strange. Maybe we should talk to Hopper about this after school?” Jonathan asked and Nancy nodded

“Yeah we should, let’s go down to his office after school. Sorry Steve you will have to miss basketball. This is more important.” Nancy said and I nodded, I didn’t want to go or miss basketball but making sure shit didn't hit the fan like last time is more important.

“The kids don’t have AV club today, we can take them with us. They are actually pretty good at this sort of stuff.” Jonathan said and I nodded in agreement.

At the end of the school day I walked out of the school with Nancy and Jonathan as we waited for the kids to get out

“Harrington, what are you doing, we have practice remember?” I heard Billy call from behind me as he grabbed clothes out of his car

“Yeah, could you tell coach that something has come up and I can’t make it to practice, I’m sorry.” I said not looking Billy in the eyes, I knew if I looked into those blue orbs I would tell him everything that had been going on recently

“What’s going on?” Billy asked as I shook my head

“Don’t worry about it. I just have to do some stuff, I’ll be in practice on Thursday.” We don’t have practice on wednesdays because coach always has a meeting he has to go to

“Is everything alright though?” Billy asked and I nodded a little too vigorously to be believable 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” I said as the kids came out of school immediately getting into my car, when they saw us all standing together they knew something was up. Max was left to skate around the sidewalk waiting for billy to be done with practice, she knew she wasn’t invited to our meeting with the chief, she hadn’t gotten that close to the other kids to be in the know yet.

“Steve let’s go.” Dustin yelled from the back seat and I sighed

“I’m coming you idiot.” I yelled back to Dustin “I’ll see you tomorrow Billy.” I said looking at him before climbing into my car and driving out of the parking lot quickly. 

I looked at a confused Billy in my rear view mirror and sighed knowing I had some hardcore explaining to do eventually.

“Top thinking of pretty boy and explain to us why we are in this car.” Dustin demanded as I groaned

“Ok so Will, Jonathan said you had been having dreams about the upside down that felt really real, like there were actual demogorgons waiting for you to fall asleep so they could attack you. I guess it makes sense or you to have those dreams because you have actually been to the upside down. But I have been having those dreams to, like the exact same ones, which makes no sense. I haven’t been in the upside down so we ate trying to figure out why we are having the same dreams.” I said as Will nodded

“What if the upside down is trying to attack you two?” Mike asked as we all froze

“What do you mean?” I asked all the sudden I was afraid

“Well you know like possession kind of thing, what if the upside down needs a body to help take over our world and it has chosen you two?” Mike asked as we all took a deep breath

“Let’s not assume anything until we talk to Hopper.” Jonathan said, he was trying to not make Will freak out so getting everyone to shut up was the best way to do that.

The last thing Will Byers needed right now was to be afraid of the upside down world again. We pulled up to the Police station and walked in to see Hopper sitting at his desk quietly drinking a cup of coffee

“Hopper we need to talk.” I said as we all piled into his office

“Can it wait kid?” Hopper asked slightly annoyed that we were all there

“No, it really can’t.” I said closing the door behind us as we all sat down in the cairs while some stood ready to tell Hopper about what had been going on.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep

“So what you’re telling me is that you think that Byers and Harrington might be getting possessed by something in the upside down?” Hopper asked as we nodded

“Yes, but we think it has something to do with them sleeping, we aren’t sure though, because they only see it in their dreams for right now at least.” Mike said 

“So what do we do?” Hopper asked

“I think we need someone to be with Will and Steve for the right, to see what goes on.” Nancy said and people nodded

“Nancy and I will watch Will obviously but what about Steve?” Jonathan said

“I can invite a friend over.” I said immediately “I won’t tell them anything, I’ll just say that I need someone to study with.” I said after everyone looked at me 

“Alright do that and everyone meet me here in the morning I’ll email the school and say you’ll all be late.” Hopper said, we all nodded and went back to my car. 

“I suppose that friend is Billy?” Nancy asked and I nodded

“Be careful.” Nancy said and I nodded. I dropped all the kids off at their respective houses and drove home before calling the Hargrove’s house phone

“Hello Neil Hargrove speaking.” A man said on the other end.

“Hi I’m Steve Harrington I was wondering if Billy was there?” I asked suddenly intimidated by the mans rough voice

“Why do you want to talk to him?” Neil asked and I nodded

“Well I was wondering if he wanted to come over and study tonight. We have a chemistry test tomorrow, we aren’t in the same class but we are leaning the same stuff right now.” I said and the line went quiet

“Billy Hargrove.” Billy's voice said 

“Hey Billy it’s Steve I was wondering if you wanted to come over and study for Chemistry tonight, you can stay the night.” I said and the line was quiet for a few moments before Billy spoke

“Yeah, I’ll be over in an hour or so.” Billy said before I gave him my address and he hung up quickly. I thought I heard someone yelling in the background but I assumed it was Billy’s mom yelling about dinner being ready or something. I went around my house and put away all the embarrassing pictures of me my mom and dad had set up around. I ate dinner quickly and just as I put the dishes away I heard the blaring metal rock pull into my driveway before I heard the doorbell ring loudly. I took a deep breath before walking to the front door and opening it to see Billy hargrove in a red button up, that wasn’t buttoned up all the way, blue jeans, and black boots with a smirk the size of Texas on his face. He had his school bag and as duffel bag that most likely had his clothes for tomorrow and everything else he needed for the night

“Hey Billy, come on in.” I said causally

“Having trouble with Chemistry princess?” Billy asked cockily but the nickname made me freeze.

“Not really. I only said that so that you would have a reason to come over if I'm being completely honest with you, I just don’t want to be alone tonight.” I said and that made Billy drop the tough guy act

“What happened after you left school?” Billy asked cautiously 

“I’m not allowed to say.” I said as I sat down on the couch in the living room and Billy followed behind me.

“Is everything alright though?” Billy asked and I shook my head

“That’s what we are trying to figure out tonight.” I said 

“Oh so am I like your babysitter?” Billy asked and I laughed

“You wish, no but I need you to tell me if you see or hear anything weird tonight ok?” I asked and Billy nodded

“Did you eat yet?” I asked and Billy nodded 

“Yeah Susan made spaghetti.” Billy said and I frowned

“You call your mom by her first name?” I asked and saw Billy tense up quickly

“She’s not my mom, she’s Max’s mom.” Billy said flatly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that.” I said quietly as Billy nodded. I could tell he didn’t want to talk about it so I did my best to try and change the subject.

“So how are you liking Hawkins so far?” I asked

“Could be a lot better, could be a lot worse. It’s nothing like California.” Billy said and I laughed

“Yeah, not really sadly.” I said and Billy nodded

“Not a lot of gay people.” Billy said and I froze, was Billy Hargrove coming out to me right now?

“Oh are you gay?” I asked casually

“In California we all are basically, that's why we moved here. My dad is doing his best to get the gay out of me.” Billy said and I laughed

“I thought I saw you wink at some girls the first day of school?” I asked and Billy nodded and smirked.

“I have to at least act straight Harrington.” Billy said and I nodded 

“You're not the only gay person in town so don’t worry about tat.” I said and Billy laughed

“Steve you must think I’m an idiot if you think I don’t know that you’re gay as hell. I mean the hair, the fact that you are an omega and that your best friend is a girl really gives you away bud.” Billy said and I went bright red, of course he knew, everyone knew without me even coming out. 

“Oh, well ok.” I said laughing slightly. I yawned and looked at the clock to see that it was 10:30

“Oh I should get to bed. There is a guest room you can stay in if you just follow me.” I said and Billy nodded before grabbing his bags and following me up the stairs to the guest room next door to my room.

“I’ll wake you up for school. See you tomorrow.” I said quietly. I was afraid of going to bed alone but I couldn’t exactly ask him to sleep in my bed without it being weird, I’ll just have to get over it. I walked into my room, washed my face, brushed my teeth, changed clothes, and laid in bed.

The dream came.

It was dark and all I could hear was the growls of the demogorgons outside of my window. I looked out and there were hundreds of them in my yard looking up at my window ready to attack and eat me in 2 bites. I looked around and everything felt 100 percent real, so I assumed it was. I grabbed my bat with the nails in it from my closet and began to scream as the monsters got closer and closer to my window. I heard my bedroom door opened and spun around to face the monster.

“Steve, what the fuck are you doing? Steve hey Steve, princess. What’s going on?” It was Billy but behind and all around Billy were demogorgons ready to eat us both. I widened my eyes and began to swing my bat at them

“Hey STEVE WAKE UP. It’s a dream, come on wake up now. STEVE WAKE UP COME ON” Billy yelled as I swung the bat at the monster. Finally Billy ran over, took the bat from me and tackled me onto the bed in a tight hole. I was still screaming and crying.

“Steve, you’re alright, nothing's here to hurt you. You’re safe, it’s ok shh you’re alright.” Billy said as he ran his fingers through my hair and held me tight.

“What happened?” I yelled through my tears

“Shhh you’re alright baby, it’s ok, go back to sleep.” Billy said as I shook violently

“No what happened please Billy.” I said quietly

“We will talk in the morning get some sleep.” Billy said as he began to leave the bed after getting me tucked in

“No.” I said grabbing his hand “Please don’t leave me.” I said and Billy nodded before climbing into the bed with me and letting me wrap my whole body around him, Our legs were intertwined and he was whispering sweet nothings in my ear as I began to fall asleep as peacefully as I could. Just another thing to add to the list of explaining I had to do in the morning I guess.

I woke up the next morning to the blaring sound of my alarm. I rolled over in bed to turn it off before noticing Billy was still in the bed with me and groaning as he stretched and slowly woke up.

“Good morning.” He said in the deepest voice I have ever heard in my life.

“Morning I said quietly before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom to get changed, do my hair, and brush my teeth. I walked down stairs and I was met with Billy sitting at the island in the kitchen watchin me like a hawk

“What’s up?” I asked quietly even though I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about

“I think you have some explaining to do right now.” Billy said raising an eyebrow slowly

“I’m not allowed to tell you anything.” I said simply before I was pinned up against the refrigerator.

“I deserve to know what is going on with you.” Billy said as he breathed down my neck before backing away slowly and sighing.

“I’m sorry, but Steve you don’t understand how much you scared me last night. I thought you were dying when I woke up to screaming coming from your room. I ran in there and you’re staring out of your window with a bat in your hand covered with nails screaming and crying about god knows what. Why do you need that in your room? I thought you were having a panic attack. You really scared the shit out of me.” Billy said sitting down at the island again as I took a deep breath and walked over and sat next to him

“I know, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have put you in that situation but that is why you came over last night the kids Jonathan, Nancy, Hopper, and I all have a theory and last night proved the theory. I can’t tell you anything else but we are in for a weird year it looks like.” I said 

“Wait the chief of police is involved in this?” Billy asked as I nodded

“Yeah, thats is who we had that meeting with yesterday after school.” I said and Billy shook his head

“That means it’s really serious Steve, are you in danger?” Billy asked and I nodded slowly

“Yes, but it isn’t anything I can’t handle, don’t worry about me.” I said and Billy began to laugh before standing up and pacing.

“How am I expected not to worry about you?” Billy asked and I furrowed my brow

“Do you worry about me?” I asked slowly

“That’s my job.” Billy said as if it was obvious

“Why, no it really isn’t your job to worry about me, I have everything under control right now. “ I said confidently even though I had no idea what was going on

“It’s my job to worry about you because you are an omega and I’m an alpha, that's what we are supposed to do.” Billy said as I shook my head and laughed

“So you don’t worry about me because I’m your friend or anything like that? All you care about is the fact that I’m an omega and you are an alpha so suddenly all my problems are yours. That’s not right Billy, you aren’t my alpha, you haven’t claimed me or anything so you really don’t need to be worrying about me. I would worry about yourself if I were you.” I said, I knew he was just trying to be kind but I hated the fact that the only reason he cared was because he was an alpha and I was an omega.

“I’m leaving.” Billy said and I nodded

“Yeah, I think that's a good idea.” I said as Billy walked out. I heard the door slam and I immediately broke down into tears. What am I supposed to do now? I have a meeting with Hopper and everyone else in an hour and I don’t know what’s going on but something is trying to attack me and Will Byers and I just lost someone who could help us all because I was too afraid to tell him what was going on. God it’s going to be a really shitty day.


	4. Chapter 4: seeing

“Alright tell me what happened last night with you to.” Hopper said once everyone had sat down and stopped talking

“Will had a nightmare, But he said when Nancy and I tried to wake him up we were in his dream, so I’m thinking it was a hallucination more than a dream.” Jonathan said as everyone nodded and looked at me

“I had Billy Hargrove stay over, I had a nightmare and the same thing happened he was in my dream when he showed up to wake me up.” I said as all the kids looked at me shocked

“You’re telling me that Billy Hargrove, the resident asshole, stayed the night with you?” Lucas asked and I shrugged

“You guys haven’t even really met him and you’re judging him, but that’s not the point, the point is that we were right. The upside down is trying to possess Will and I so instead of worrying about my love life let’s worry about how we are going to stop this.” I said and everyone nodded

“Thank you.” Hopper said, I could tell my love life was the least of his worries right now.

“We can’t let you guys sleep, I think that’s what it is, you don’t see them while you are awake so until we figure it out you can’t sleep.” Nancy said as I shook my head

“What if they start showing up in the daytime, like Jonathan said they are more hallucinations then dreams.” I said and Nancy shrugged

“We will worry about that when it comes, we aren’t saying you guys can never sleep but when you do you need someone with you to wake you up when they start.” Jonathan said as I nodded reluctantly. I didn’t want to worry anyone with my problems, it’s will they should be worried about, the poor kid must be absolutely traumatized by now.

“We are going to be alright little guy, don’t worry.” I said to Will as I ruffled his hair and he gave me a weak smile.

“Hopper someone else is here to see you.” Hoppers receptionist called from outside of the closed door. Hopper sighed and told them to come in. The door opened to reveal Billy and Max Hargrove standing there pissed off. Bily closed the door behind them and walked closer

“Spill.” Billy said to Hopper confidently as I stared at him wide eyed

“What do you mean kid?” Hopper asked and Billy laughed

“Don’t play dumb with me. Pretty boy over here refuses to tell me anything about what the hell is going on, so you are going to tell us right here right now. We both deserve to know what the fuck is happening and we can help if you let us.” Billy said and Hopper sighed, looked over at us. We all shrugged and he groaned.

“Fine, but sit down, you’re going to be here for a while.” Hopper said as they both sat down and Hopper began the story of what happened a year ago and what is happening now.  
When Hopper and everyone else were done telling the story Billy looked over at me and shook his head.

“I’m beyond pissed at you right now Steve.” He said as I frowned

“Why, what did I do?” I asked and Steve laughed

“You straight up lied to me, I asked if you were in trouble and if everything was alright and you said yes and that you could handle it. You can’t handle this alone do you understand that? This is fucked up shit and you lied to me about it.” Billy said and I shook my head.

“I wasn’t allowed to tell you anything, you know that.” I said and Billy shook his head

“God, you make my life so fucking difficult I swear to god.” Billy said and I shrugged

“Then leave if you don’t want to be apart of this.” I said simply “What are we going to do about this?” I asked changing the subject back to the actual problem

“I don’t know, I’ll talk to Eleven about it tonight but until then just don’t sleep.” Hopper said and I groaned. I would kill for sleep right now.

“Fine.” I said standing up as we all said goodbye and walked out to our cars. I was driving all the kids to school but before I could get into the care Billy stopped me

“What do you want now? Have you not gotten all the yelling at me out of your system yet?” I asked

“Steve, let me help.” Billy said and I shook my head

“We see how that went, I’m fine.” I said firmly but Billy fought back

“No, you really aren’t Steve you’re exhausted I can see the bags under your eyes from miles away. You can’t do this all by yourself, let people help you, come on.” Billy said but I still shook my head

“I will let people help me when I actually need help k?” I said before breaking away from his grip, getting into my car, and driving away while all the kids asked me questions about Billy, including his own sister

“Yout guys worry about yourselves.” I said simply once all of them had shut up, they all groaned but stayed quiet on the subject for the rest of the ride to school

We pulled into the parking lot at the same time everyone else did and all rushed to class except for me and Billy. Billy caught up to me and stopped me in my tracks.

“Steve, don’t do this.” Billy said and I shook my head

“Do what?” I asked and Billy laughed

“Shut me out, I want to help.” Billy said and it was my turn to laugh now

“Once again, I don't need anymore help.” I said and Billy shook his head

“Steve I care about you and I don’t really care about anything so that’s when you know it’s a big deal so get over yourself and just let me care and worry about you, it’s as simple as that.” Billy said

“Do what you want, that doesn’t mean I’m going to appreciate it.” I said flatly before turning away and going to class

The school day went on until Lunch and… shit hit the fan

“Hey Steve how are you doing?” Jonathan asked and I smiled

“I’m alright, tried as hell but I’m good.” I said as I began to eat my sandwich. I looked up and standing in the middle of the cafeteria was a Demogorgon. I dropped my sandwich and stood up quickly backing away. I tried to grab Nancy and Jonathan to pull them back but they looked at me like I was crazy

“Steve what’s going on?” Nancy asked as she looked at the Demogorgon and didn’t react at all. I began to cry and look around as everyone's eyes were on me and not the massive monster staring me down ready to eat me.

“Steve whatever you see, it isn’t real, try to ignore it.” Jonathan said standing up next to me. Soon I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me out from my chair. I went limp in the strong muscular arms and was dragged out of the cafeteria and sat against a wall. I looked around terrified but didn’t see any demogorgons out in the hallway and relaxed a tiny bit

“Hey Steve, honey, it isn’t real, that thing you saw isn’t actually here, you’re ok princess, nothing's gonna get you. You’re safe.” I heard Billy say as he held me close, Nancy and Jonathan came running out into the hallway after us and sat down near me.

“You’re seeing them while you’re awake now.” Nancy said pointing out the obvious

“We need to talk to Hopper, like right now

“Wait, if you are seeing them while you’re awake then Will is too.” Jonathan said and in an instant we were all on our feet running out of the highschool and over to the middle school. We caught Will as he was walking into the lunch room

“Do you see them?” I asked looking at the demogorgon sitting in the corner. Will looked over and frowned as the other kids came up

“No.” Will said and I frowned

“What does that mean?” I asked confused

“It chose you.” Dustin said simply

“What?” I asked almost completely panicked

“It couldn’t decide it fi was going to go for you or Will, that is why it showed up in both of your dreams, I guess it chose you after all.” Dustin said and I immediately got light headed and leaned against Billy for support. They finished their conversation ut all the talking was drowned out by the blood pumping in my ears.

“Come on we are going to Hopper right now.” Billy said as we all walked out, well Billy almost had to drag me, but we got to his Camaro and all climbed in. I passed out in the passenger seat before Billy roughly shook me

“Hey remember what he said, no sleeping, stay awake for me babe.” Billy said and hearing Billy call me babe immediately made me light up and get a bit more energy. We pulled into the police station parking lot in record time and ran to Hopper’s office

“What could have possibly happened now?” Hopper asked as Joyce, who Hopper was catching up to date on the upside down with turned around and went wide eyed to see her oldest son.

“Steve sees them while awake now.” Nancy said and Hopper sighed.

“There is one sitting in the corner right now.” I said staring at the ugly creature who looked ready to attack all of us at once.

“Until we figure out what the fuck is going on with all this you need to have someone constantly with you, at home. The whole group is coming over to your house tonight and spending the night no other choice, we all know your parents are never home so get ready for like 12 new people.” Joyce said as I nodded not in the mood to argue.

“You can’t sleep either.” Billy reminded me and I groaned

“Is there any way to get around that rule. I need a nap so bad right now.” I said and Hopper shook his head

“No especially now that you see them in real life imagine what they will do in your dreams, no sleeping and that’s final” Hopper said and I felt like I was getting yelled at by my dad   
“Fine. I’m not going back to school today.” I said with no room for argument

“That’s fine I’ll tell the school where you and Hargrove are.” Hopper said and I frowned

“Billy doesn’t need to stay out?” I asked and Billy looked at me like I was crazy

“Did you miss the part where he said you can’t be alone?” Billy asked and I shook my head

“Fine.” I said simply, Nancy, Jonathan, and I all hugged agreeing that they would come over with the kids right after school. Hopper was even going to go get Eleven so she could visit the kids for the night

“Don’t tell the kids, I want it to be a surprise.” Hopper said as he and Joyce, who seemed very close lately, left the station to go get her. Then it was just me and Billy

“I guess we should go get my house ready for the attack of the kids in less than 2 hours.” I said as we climbed back into the Camaro and drove to my house. Billy and I ran around the house putting snacks out, ordering pizzas, getting beds made up,putting out all the sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets I had and all the other things that needed to be done before we heard a car pull up in the driveway. I opened the door and was met with a demogorgon staring back at me. I screamed as Billy pulled me back and slammed the door. Billy slammed me up against a wall and held me close to him

“It’s not real.” Billy said simply as I nodded

“It’s not real.” I repeated after him as he nodded and kissed my cheek


	5. Chapter 5- sleepover

I opened up the door again and Hopper walked in followed by Eleven and Joyce. Eleven and I hugged before noticed the new face.

“Who?” Eleven asked me

“That’s Billy he's a friend of mine” I said It felt weird to call Billy a friend when it was so obvious that we were more but weren't an item yet

The other kids entered the house after Nancy and Jonathan walked in and they stopped right as they entered when they saw Eleven.

“Eleven!” Mike yelled as he broke away from the group and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and hugged all of them, including Nancy and Jonathan before seeing Max and frowning. The rest of us left the room for them to be introduced and have fun while we talked over what we wanted to tell them about what is going on.

“I say we tell them everything, there is no point in hiding the truth from them they’ll all figure it out eventually, they are smart kids we all know that.” I said and Hopper nodded

“Yeah, plus they could help us figure out what to do about keeping it away from Steve.” Nancy said and I nodded

“Ok so we tell them everything.” Jonathan said and we all nodded as the doorbell rang and I went to pick up the Pizza’s that were being delivered. In 20 minutes we were all sat down at the kitchen table eating as the kid waited for an explanation as to why they were in Steve Harrington, resident babysitters, house.

“Ok Steve now sees them during the day, he saw one right before we all got here so we have decided that he can’t be alone anymore, we don’t know if these things attack if they actually hurt Steve or if it’s still just a figment of his imagination. He isn’t able to sleep until we figure this out so we need to figure this shit out fast, Steve is going to get cranky. Anyone have any ideas of what we can do?” Nancy said as everyone shook their heads, even Eleven was stumped on this one.

“We need to do some research tonight.” Dustin said before pulling out a bunch of books from the library, they all scarfed down their pizza and we went to the living room to set up camp for the night and get reading. I stood up abruptly after 2 hours and walked over to the kitchen door when I saw a demogorgon eating the rest of the pizza and breathed heavily

“It’s not real Steve, come sit down.” Billy called from where he sat still reading

I walked into the kitchen and over to it and I could see the pizza going into its flower shaped mouth, so it definitely was real. It abruptly threw it’s clawed hand back towards me and a flew back from the hit screaming. Eleven was the first one to run into the kitchen and the demogorgon was gone in an instant. I could feel blood trickling down my face as Billy ran over and slid down next to me

“Holy shit.” Billy said quietly as Joyce ran over with a first aid kit from my bathroom and began to try to clean the cuts

“So I guess we know they can hurt Steve in real life now.” Dustin said trying to lighten the mood but only making it even more scary for me.

“Steve when you see one of them you have to tell us, no matter what.” Billy said 

“I was just trying to see if it was real.” I said quietly, the room was starting to spin and I could feel myself about to pass out. I was always a baby when it came to scary things and blood so the mixture of them was a lot

“I’m gonna pass out.” I said and Billy shook his head

“No you aren’t, come on keep those eyes open, I want to see you look at me, babe come on stay away, you can do it.” Billy said as he ran his fingers through my hair and I did my bet to ignore the blood and spinning of the room to look in Billy’s blue eyes. I took deep breaths as Joyce dabbed peroxide onto the cuts as everyone looked worried, especially the kids

“What’s that face for Dustin?” I asked woozily as Dustin wiped a tear from the side of his face

“I don’t want to lose my favorite babysitter.” Dustin said as all the other kids nodded along in agreement, they all seemed to be very upset, they shouldn’t have to see this

“Yo won’t don’t worry, we have fought these bitches one, we can fight and win again.” I said calmly

“Yeah, but it’s never been like this, I can’t find anything in the books about it.” Dustin said and I shrugged

“You are all very smart kids, I’m sure you will think of something genius any minute now.” I said trying to be positive in a very bad moment

“Promise me you won’t die.” Mike said from behind Dutin and I sighed, I know I shouldn’t promise that because it is very possible that I will die from this but Mike’s words made everyone in the room freeze and look at me, it was as though everyone had just realized how serious this is and that I could easily die from this. 

“I promise.” I said after a few second, fake hope is better than no hope.

“Alright, you’re all fixed up.” Joyce said before kissing my forehead and we all went back to the living room. Billy helped me walk and sat me down on the couch before sitting next to me and kissing my cheek

“You’re gonna be ok.” Billy said and I shook my head

“Billy, I cant sleep, I can’t go or do anything alone, how am I going to be ok?” I asked and Billy sighed

“We are gonna figure out a way to fix this, don’t worry right now.” Billy said as tear rolled down my cheek and Billy wiped it away with his sleeve.

“Stay strong for the kids?” Billy asked and I looked around, they were all reading again on how to help me, except for Dustin. Dustin was watching me with tear stained cheeks and eyes. I smiled at him weakly but that only made him cry more, finally Will sat next to him and began to comfort him kindly.

“Yeah.” I said and sat up straight before grabbing a book and reading again, The rest of the night was spent reading books until 10 when Joyce said everyone needed to head to bed. I began to walk up the stairs with Billy right behind me after saying goodnight to all the kids and getting a strong hug from Dustin.

“So what should we do tonight?” Billy asked and I shrugged

“I’m sorry you have to stay up all night with me, that’s not fair.” I said and Billy shook his head

“No I don’t, we re doing sifts, I’m with you from now until 2 and then Nancy takes over.” Billy said and I nodded, I like that's a lot more than keeping one person up all night because of this.

“Thank you for staying with me.” I said and Billy nodded

“Always.” Billy said simply “I’m worried about this.” Billy said a few moments later

“Why?” I asked

“Because I care a lot about you, I don’t want you to die.” Billy said and I sighed

“Well hopefully I won’t die but if I do, it’s not your fault, it isn’t anyone’s fault.” I said and Billy shook his head

“You can’t say shit like that Steve, if you die, I might as well be dead to at this point.” Billy said and I shook my head now

“Hy would you ever say that, you can’t talk like that either.” I said and Billy laughed

“You are such an idiot.” Billy said and I frowned

“I don’t understand what you mean?” I said and Billy laughed

“I’m in the process of claiming you.” Billy said and suddenly it all made sense, why he had sat so close to him on the couch why he was constantly touching him whenever he had the chance and why he was always there for him

“Oh.” I said quietly before Billy pinned me up against my bedroom door and scented mt neck making my knees almost give out

“Tell me to stop.” Billy said and I shook my head slowly

“What if I don’t want you to?” I asked and Billy growled

“You want me to claim you?” Billy asked and I nodded

“Say it.” Billy said sternly

“I want you to claim me.” I said and Billy immediately began to kiss and bite at my neck while growling softly. I groaned quietly and smiled when he moved away from my neck and softly kissed my lips. Who would have thought that the boy with the camaro with the blaring metal rock would want to claim me.


	6. Chapter 6- fight it

The rest of the time Billy was with me we made out, talked, and made out a little more before there was a light knock at my door and we broke apart

“Come in” I called quietly and Nancy and Jonathan opened the door and smiled at us

“It’s our shift.” Nancy said, Billy nodded, kissed me on the forehead, and walked out of the room to go get some sleep downstairs.

“So update us on what’s going on with Billy.” Nancy said as they both sat on the bed with me

“He just claimed me.” I said casually as Nancy and Jonathan both gasped and smiled

“And he’s willing to be away from you already?” Nancy asked just as the door opened again and Billy walked in

“What’s up?” I asked as Billy came over, laid on the bed next to me, and fell asleep

“Can’t be away from you right now.” Billy mumbled to me before falling asleep

“No, I guess he can’t.” I said to Nancy as she chuckled

“Jonathan was like that for a week.” Nancy said

“Yeah, I guess it’s good though since I’m not actually allowed to be alone.” I said before looking at the door that opened again to reveal a demogorgon.

I sprinted over to my closet and grabbed the bat with nails in it before swinging at the monster and screaming. The entire house was awake and they all ran upstairs quickly to see me swinging a bat at thin air

Billy tackled me to the ground and threw the bat to Hopper so I couldn’t hurt anyone and straddled me. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. I cried and sobbed before Billy picked me up off the ground and carried me back over to the bed and sat me down on it.

“Please I just want to sleep.” I cried out as everyone around me sighed

“We are doing this for your own safety abbe.” Billy said as I cried harder

“Please.” I cried as Billy held me close and quieted my crying

“Go back down stairs kids.” Joyce said in a no room for argument sort of voice 

“Ok we are going to figure this out Steve, tomorrow we will spend all day doing research and find a way to fix this, you’ll get to sleep soon. I’m so sorry honey but we are just trying to make sure you make it through this safely” Joyce said as she pulled my hair back from my sweaty forehead

“You’re gonna be alright kid.” Hopper said before him and Joyce left the room and Billy held me close to his chest

“You’re going to be alright, you’re going to make it through this, I won’t let them get you.” Billy said and I cried more and more. I cried for the rest of the night as Billy, Jonathan, and Nancy all comforted me

Finally we were called down for breakfast and I walked down the stairs like the zombie I felt like at the moment.

“How are you feeling buddy?” Dustin asked as I walked into the kitchen and tried to ignore the demogorgon sitting at the table

“Good other than the monster sitting at the table right now.” I said but as Eleven walked into the room the monster vanished again.

“That’s weird.” I said after a few minutes of thought

“What’s weird?” Billy asked

“Yesterday when Eleven walked in the demogorgon vanished and it just went away again when eleven walked in.” I said and everyone looked between me and Eleven

“S0 what if Eleven is like some sort of shield for Steve?” Joyce asked as everyone looked around

“They never show up when you’re in the room with me.” I said to Eleven who nodded deep in thought

“Shield.” Eleven said after a few minutes

“It means you protect me from the monsters.” I said and Eleven nodded

“Ok let’s see how that goes, Eleven you need to stay with Steve today, the rest of you go get ready for school.” Joyce said, everyone left the kitchen except for Billy

“Billy you too.” Joyce said and Billy shook his head

“No I’m staying with them today.” Billy said and Joyce shook her head

“And why is that?” Joyce asked

“If you’re idea is wrong and the monster does come how are they going to protect themselves?” Billy asked

“Did you forget Eleven has powers? Harrington is fine with her” Hopper asked and Billy cussed under his breath, I could tell he was looking for an excuse to be with me today, after last night I could tell he didn’t want to leave me alone.

“It’s alright Billy, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you after school. Eleven and I will be here all day.” I said trying to make it easier for Billy to leave me and Eleven.

“Fine. I’ll be here right after school ok?” Billy asked as I nodded and he walked upstairs to get changed into school clothes. 30 minutes later everyone was ready for school and Eleven and I were saying goodbye to everyone at the door.

“I’ll be back soon, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, please be safe ok babe?” Billy said and I nodded before he looked around noticed nobody was looking and kissed me before getting into the camaro and driving away. I'm not sure why he didn't want to let anyone know about us but right now wasn't the time to worry about that, right now I need to be worried about surviving day to day with these monsters following me

“What do you want to do today kid?” I asked Eleven as we closed the front door and she shrugged

“TV?” Eleven asked and I nodded and went to the living room to turn on the TV. I gave her the remote and sat down next to her as she put on some daytime soap opera

“This is what you watch?” I asked confused

“Yes.” Eleven said simply, she sat there for the whole day quietly watching the TV while I studied and did homework that I needed to catch up on until I heard the rumble of the Camaro pull into my driveway. I smiled when I heard the knock at the door and walked out of the living room and was met with a demogorgon standing there

“Eleven, come here” I called as Eleven came running. The monster still stood there not leaving

“Fuck.” I said crying before the door opened and Billy came over to me

“You still see it?” Billy asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into the living room. Eleven walked into the kitchen.

“God fucking damn it.” I yelled pulling at my hair before getting off the couch and walking around the room

“Steve calm down, it’s going to be ok.” Billy said trying to make me calm down

“How can you say that. You don’t fucking know that I keep seeing this shit and I can’t sleep I can’t do anything. I can’t even go to school. I’m just supposed to sit here like I’m on fucking house arrest and wait for these kids to figure out how to help me? That’s bullshit. I don’t even know what happened, I can’t even understand where this is all coming from, what the fuck did I do. I have nothing to do with the upside down. I fought one monster and now I’m part of this. That’s fucking bullshit, it’s all bullshit. I just want to sleep, please Billy, let me take a fucking nap.” I screamed as Billy shook his head angrily

“What you think I fucking like this or something. I would kill to take you upstairs and let you sleep in my arms, I would love that but I fucking can’t, I want you to be safe, if you sleep we don’t know what will happen. This could kill you so easily Steve do you realize. I would kill myself if you died right now. I care about you too much to let you do this to yourself ok? This is fucking stupid and I get your pissed and tired and all that shit but don’t fucking take it out on the people who are trying to be here for you right now ok?” Billy said and I cried harder. I knew he was right but I have never been this mad and this tired and this stressed so it hit me like a train

“Fuck off. This was all a goddamn mistake” I said looking him in the eyes. I watched all the different emotions fly across Billy’s icy blue eyes. He was mad, then hurt, then heartbroken.

“What do you mean?” Billy asked I could tell he was holding back the tears

“I mean last night, telling you all that shit. I was wrong.” I said and Billy shook his head and started to cry

“So what does this mean?” Bill asked

“It means get the fuck out of my house.” I said. I didn’t want to say all this stuff, it wasn’t really me talking, it was the monsters, the exhaustion, and the stress I was under every waking minute of the day. Billy shook his head before laughing slightly, wiping his ees, grabbing his leather jacket that I so badly wanted to wrap around myself right now and left the house. I heard the Camaro skid out of my driveway and speed away before I sat on the floor and began to cry. I heard Eleven enter the room at some point. She came and hugged me but it didn’t help at all. Nothing could help e at this point. I just wanted all of this to be over.


	7. Chapter 7- back again

When Hoppers truck and Jonathan’s car pulled into my driveway I knew I was in for it

“Why the fuck did I see a blue Camaro speeding down the road before I got here?” Hopper asked me and I shrugged

“Billy left.” I said simply

“Why?” Hopper asked irritated

“I may have said some stuff I didn’t mean.” I said quietly and Hopper groaned

“We can’t afford to loose him, he’s dedicated, talk it out you two.” Hopper said simply and I shrugged, I didn’t really want to right now I was still kind of mad and wasn’t ready to make up 5 minutes after it happened

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nancy asked and I shrugged

“I may or may not have said that everything that has happened between us was a mistake and that he needed to get out of my life.” I said and Nancy sighed

“Why would you say that?” Jonathan asked and I shrugged

“I was mad ok? I didn’t know what else to say and I got mad about the whole situation. I can still see them even if Eleven is there by the way, nothing helps.” I said sadly and Hopped hit the wall in the kitchen out of anger

“Jesus Christ I don’t know how to beat this thing.” Hopper yelled and I groaned

“Should we just stop?” I asked sadly

“What are you talking about?” Joyce asked from where she sat

“I mean we should stop trying, the only problem is me, if we just let it kill me it would all be over.” I said calmly as everyone looked at me like I was crazy

“You must have officially lost it if you think that we are gonna let you die.” Nancy said tearing up

“We are not letting this thing win, you don’t get to give up.” Hopper said simply before walking out of the kitchen to go find Eleven I’m assuming.

“Why don’t you call Billy, get him to come back, and talk it out?” Nancy asked and I shook my head

“I can’t face him after the shit I said to him.” I said sadly before I walked upstairs to get a shower doing my best to ignore the 4 monsters I saw on the way. I got out of the shower when I hear the rumble of the Camaro again. I ran downstairs just as Nancy was opening the door to a sad Billy. I hid behind my stairs. I could hear all the kids that had arrived a while ago in the living room trying to come up with a way to fix this but all my attention was on Billy who was now getting a hug from Nancy

“What’s going on?” Nancy asked him and Billy shrugged

“I don’t know he said all this shit and deep down I know that it’s the sleep deprivation and stress talking but it hurt so bad.” Billy said as Nancy nodded and Jonathan walked over to join the conversation

“He didn’t mean it, you know that. He feels so bad though.” Nancy said and Billy nodded

“You guys just need to talk it out I think, that’s the job for the night figure this out and figure you guys out.” Jonathan said as they walked into the kitchen where I could hear Joyce and Hopper talking. I thought about walking in there but decided to talk to the kids about their ideas first. I walked into the living room and Dustin screamed

“Steve!!” He yelled and tackled me into a hug. I stumbled back a few steps before getting my footing back.

“Hey bud. How was school today?” I asked and all the kids shrugged

“It was so hard to focus we were all to worried about you.” Lucas said as I sighed

“You guys can’t do that, focus on yourselves and your education before me.” I said and they all nodded but I knew they wouldn't actually do that.

“What are you guys thinking about this problem?” I asked once Dustin had let go of me and I had sat down on the couch

“Well Dustin found something in the book about burning it out of you, like getting rid of it or something, we could try that at some point. We need a bunch of heaters and all that shit.” Mike said as I groaned

“That only sounds incredible painful.” I said and they all agreed it sounded horrible but at this point I would probably do anything to get rid of it.

“Kids, Steve! Dinner is ready!” Joyce called from the kitchen where she had cooked some chicken that must have been in my fridge

“I hope you don’t mind me going through your food.” Joyce said when I walked into the kitchen

“No you’re fine Joyce.” I said smiling as I grabbed my plate and sat down at the table before noticing that Billy was sitting a few seats down from me. I looked at him and sighed before focusing on eating, I had another night of n sleeping so I need as much food in me as possible

While we ate dinner, Dustin explained to us in detail the idea he had to fix this problem and Joyce hated it.

“I don’t like it but if it comes to it I guess we will have to do it, does anyone else know anything?” Joyce said as Lucas went into detail about his plan that had something to do with ice and heat at the same time, this was all to confusing for me to understand especially with no sleep.

“Kids let’s go read more.” Joyce said as everyone but Billy and I stood up from the table and left the room, it was clear that was planned but I didn’t mind, we needed to talk anyway. I stood up and put my plate in the sink before turning to face Billy, whose eyes hadn’t left me 

“I’m sorry.” I said simply “All that shit I said wasn’t true at all. I knew I shouldn’t be saying it but I did and that’s terrible but it wasn’t me talking, you have to know that. I care about you a lot, i really do. But I’m exhausted and stressed. That doesn’t excuse what I said but it gives a reason. I’m really sorry Billy you didn’t deserve that.” I said as Billy walked closer to me

“I know you didn’t mean it. I’m sorry you’re going through this but if we want to get through this alive we can’t push each other away ok?” Billy said pressing his forehead against mine as I nodded

“I know, I’m sorry.” I said again before Billy leaned down and kissed me sweetly

“Now about what you said about last night.” Billy said as I shook my head

“I was wrong. I want to be yours Billy. I’m sorry I said that. I really want to be with you. I’m yours if you’ll have me.” I said quietly and Billy nodded

“I’ll always want you Harington.” Billy said before kissing me passionately

We stood there kissing for a few minutes before we finally broke apart and smiled at each other.

“So are we alright?” I asked and Billy nodded happily

“We are great.” Billy said and I nodded happily as he kissed me on the cheek and lead me into the living room where everyone was talking about ideas of how to fix this. We sat on the couch as close to each other as possible and joined the conversation. Finally after an hour of brainstorming we came up with the idea of seeing what happens when I sleep. Billy hated the idea and kept refusing it but we had to find out more about this to find out how to beat it. So we all walked up to my room and everyone stood around my bed as I fell asleep. It was weird and awkward but it wasn’t hard for me to fall asleep at all. 

The dream came. 

But this time everything was 100 percent real. I grabbed my bat and was fighting them off successfully before one of them attacked me from behind and tore down my back with it’s sharp claws. I cried out in pain and tried to fight back but suddenly I was woken up

“Holy shit, Steve babe wake up, come on wake up. Please steve get up, wake the fuck up.” Billy yelled as I opened my eyes slightly.

“I fucking told you it was a bad idea and you didn’t listen now look what fucking happened. God damn it.” Billy yelled at the people around the bed before I reached up and gripped Billy’s arm lightly.

“Steve? Thank god you’re awake.” Billy said as he kissed my face everywhere he could. I looked around and saw a pool of blood before I was picked up and taken to the bathroom where Joyce, Dustin, Billy, Nancy, and Jonathan all began to try. I looked in the mirror to see huge gashes across my back with blood still dropping onto the floor. I fell onto the toilet seat as Billy gripped my hand

“It’s not as bad as it looks baby, you’re alright.” Billy said as tears ran down his cheeks. I reached a hand up and wiped the tears away before he placed his hand over mine and I smiled at him weakly 

“That was a good nap though.” I said trying to ease the tension as Joyce did her best to clean the cuts and get them wrapped quickly. Billy whispered into my ear how well I was doing and really that was the only thing keeping me from passing out or screaming out in pain.

“Alright Steve you’re all patched up” Joyce said before leaving the room as quickly as possible.

I turned around to see a bunch of teary eyed kids and Dustin who was sobbing

“Come on guys, I’m alright see.” I said smiling as I hugged them all

“We’re so sorry, that was our idea and you got so hurt, god Steve there was so much blood I thought you were dead.” Dustin said making himself cry even more

“Well you can’t get rid of me that easily kid.” I said jokingly as I calmed all the kids down slowly we all made our way downstairs with Dustin and Billy still attached to my hip afraid that if they left I would die. I sat down on the couch and they both sat down next to me silently. We sat there for a few minutes before Hopper broke the silence

“Well that didn’t work, so what’s next?” Hopper asked and immediately we were back to brainstorming ideas like I hadn’t almost just died for the second time in 2 days.


	8. Chapter 8- not quite

“Why don’t we just let it get me?” I asked after a few hours more of brainstorming, we all had ideas but they all sounded very painful

“What the fuck is wrong with you, we aren’t gonna let you die?” Nancy said and Steve shook his head

“I don’t think it’s going to kill me thought. It wants to possess me I think. Why don’t we let it?” I asked and everyone shook their heads again

“We are not letting whatever the fuck this is possess you, then you are like his spawn.” Hopper said and I groaned

“Fine then let’s do the burning thing, I want this over with. I said and everyone shook there head

“You do realize that it could kill you?” Mike asked and I nodded

“So could everything else so who cares, go get heaters and turn the heat in this house on, tie me down to the bed so I can’t leave and we will see what happens.” I said as everyone ran to get heaters and all the other stuff. Billy took my hand and lead me upstairs to the guest bedroom. He pulled the rope we keep in the closet in the hallway out and began to carefully tie them around my limbs

“Not how I really expected the first time I tied you to a bed.” Billy said as I laughed

“Oh so that’s what you’re into?” I asked and Billy laughed

“I’ into anything as long as it is with you.” Billy said and I blushed

“Shut up, there are a bunch of kids downstairs.” I said and Billy smiled before frowning

“You aren’t allowed to die ok?” Bill said looking at me seriously

“I’ll do my best.” I said casually, trying not to be as scared as I was

“No I’m not kidding Steve, you are not allowed to die, I can’t lose you right after I got you.” Billy said placing his hand on my cheek. I so badly wanted to reach up and pull is face in for a kiss ut I couldn’t

“You’re not going to lose me.” I said simply

“I don’t know what I would do if I did.” Billy said and I shook my head quickly

“You can’t think like that Billy, I’m gonna live and when this us all over we can actually go on a date or something.” I said and Billy nodded

“I would really like that.” Billy smiled just before everyone else walked into the room carrying heaters and I was already sweating because someone had turned the heat all the way up in my house

“Alright let’s go.” Hopper said as everyone plugged the heats in and put them all around me. I was already sweating a bunch but i could feel something about to happen, I wasn’t sure what but I didn’t want it to happen

“Stop, please, god, no stop it hurt. Please it hurts so bad. Billy please stop no ahhhhhhhhh.” I screamed but it wasn’t really me screaming I knew that this is one of the only ways to get t out of my and I wasn’t controlling what I said in some weird way.

“Turn it off now!” I yelled out in anger pulling against the restraints but Joyce turned the heater up more and I screamed out before passing out completely. I awoke in a dream, I saw Billy and everyone else fighting Demogorgon and winning for once. I cheered everyone on before I watched Billy get attacked from behind and get eaten. I ran over screaming and crying before killing the monster and pulling Billy into my arms

“Hey you’re going to be ok, it’s not so bad.” I said as my tears fell down onto his rosy cheeks.

“It’s alright pretty boy, as long as you live to see tomorrow, I’ll be with you.” Billy said before his eyes closed for the last time and I cried. I looked around at all the dead monsters and saw everyone crying around Billy’s body. Everyone mourned his death but moved on with life quickly, faster than I could ever. I cried for days, I watched myself cry in the mirror and knew this was the end. 

I woke up in the real world in sweaty clothes and Billy by my side crying

“Hey.” I said quietly in a raspy voice

“Hey, you’re alright, do you feel any different?” Billy asked and I sadly shook my head

“There is still a monster in the corner, if that’s what you mean?” I asked and Billy groaned before hitting the wall out of anger

“God fucking damn it, how are we supposed to beat this thing.” Billy screamed as I began to cry remembering the dream

“Hey babe, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry, it’s alright, you’re ok.” Billy said as he sat by me again

“I’m afraid the upside down gave me a clue of what’s going to happen next.” I said and Billy went straight faced

“What was is?” he asked quietly

“They are going for you next Billy, when I die I think they are going for you.” I said crying. Billy reached a hand up and wiped my tears away

“You’re not going to die for the millionth time, also I guess that gives you another reason to fight for your life right, you’re also fighting for mine in a way now.” Billy said and I nodded before pulling him down on top of me. Billy straddled me and I smiled slightly up at him

“I want this to work out so bad.” I said quietly as Billy rested his head on my chest before flipping us over so I was resting on his chest now, I knew he wouldn’t let me comfort him for long but those few seconds were absolute heaven. We stayed like that for hours, quietly talking about everything we would do when this was over and all the things we didn’t know each other. He didn’t care that I was sweaty and gross, he never cared as long as he was with me and I couldn’t ask for a better person to spend my last days of life with. Finally Joyce called us down for dinner, I didn’t want to leave that spot ever but I knew we couldn’t stay in the bubble we made for ourselves forever, we had to face this thing and I didn’t know how to go back downstairs and try another fix we all knew wouldn’t work. We walked down the stairs 5 minutes later and ate in silence, there was nothing to be said. We all knew we had to try something else but what that was, none of us knew.

“Eleve knows.” Hopper said after 15 minutes of silence

“What?” I asked quietly, Eleven’s ideas were always good

“We have to get Eleven into your head, like how she gets into the upside down.” Hopper said and I shook my head

“And how in the fuck are we supposed to do that exactly?” I asked and Eleven pointed at the TV.

“How is a TV going to help?” I asked and Eleven sighed. She stood up, grabbed my hand, and dragged me into the living room before sitting me down in front of the TV and wrapping a cloth around my eyes so I wasn't able to see.

“I’m going to fall asleep.” I said before Billy took my hand and made me squeeze it every minute so I would stay awake. If this idea doesn’t work, I’ll officially give up and maybe kill myself to end everyone's suffering.

“Don’t think that.” Eleven said next to me and I shook my head. This girl was already in my head?

“What did he think?” Billy asked and I shook my head. I knew Billy wold be livid if he knew I was thinking like that right now

“He thought that if this doesn’t work then he might as well kill himself to end all of our suffering.” Eleven said quietly. I heard gasps from around the room before billy leaned into my ear

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Billy said simply before I nodded and focussed on squeezing his hand instead of all the other thoughts my brain was begging me to think right now.


	9. Chapter 9- the fight

“I think you’re done.” Billy whispered in my ear after 2 hours of sitting there and waiting for Eleven. Finally Eleven took her blindfold off and nodded

“Did it work?” Hopper asked and Eleven shrugged

“Kind of, I know more about what is going on.” Eleven said as Hopper nodded

“So how do we fix it?” Hopper asked and Eleven sighed

“Steve has to go into the upside down and fight the demogorgon.” Eleven said and I sighed

“We can do it with him though right?” dustin asked and Eleve shook her head

“There is one main one that only Steve can fight, all the other ones we can do but the big one Steve has to kill.” Eleven said and I sighed

“Alright then let’s get it over with.” I said standing up

“No we will do it tomorrow, you people need rest.” Joyce said and I groaned

“I’ll just be more exhausted when I actually fight the monster.” I said knowing they wouldn’t let me sleep

“I’m sorry but we aren’t doing it tonight, I agree with Joyce.” Hopper said and I scowled

“Of course you do.” I said quietly before walking upstairs again as Billy followed me closely. We got into my room and I locked the door

“Lay down.” I said calmly as Billy raised his eyebrows at me

“You sure this is a good time to be doing this?” Billy asked and I laughed slightly

“No I just want privacy to cuddle.” I said as Billy nodded and laid down on my bed again, we got back into the position from before and talked more and more about everything that came to mind, we listened to music and talked all night. I felt bad for keeping him up but he agreed that in the morning he would take a nap so he would have energy to fight the demogorgons

“You’re gonna beat that monsters ass I know it.” Billy said as we watched the sunrise together. I was sat on his lap as he drank coffee and played with my hair 

“I can only hope so. In my dream you died fighting those monsters. Promise my nightmare won’t become a reality.” I said and Billy nodded

“Don’t worry, I am fast on my feet.” Billy said and I nodded, but was he fast enough to kill these things?

As the sun rose and we sat there in our love bubble we both knew that this day was going to be hard but we also knew that together we would get through it. No matter what life decided to throw at us we would make it out alive and well as long as we had eachother.

“Boys, do you want breakfast now?” I heard Joyce call after she knocked on the door. I looked at Billy and his shook his head, I could tell he wasn’t ready to go downstairs and face the day, he wanted to stay sat here with me in his lap forer, and I wanted that too but we both knew we couldn’t have it.

“Maybe in a little while Joyce, thank you though.” I called out and heard Joyce walking away from the room as I rested my head on Billy’s chest and felt his chest move as he breathed 

We spent the rest of the morning exchanging kisses and words of encouragement, things we both needed in the hours before the fight. We walked downstairs after a few more hours and everyone was still asleep

“We are letting them sleep so they can fight.” Hopper whispered as he drank his coffee

“I’m gonna go rest too.” Billy said before kissing my cheek and walking into the living room to take a nap on the couch

“I don’t want the kids fighting.” I said quietly and Hopper nodded

“I know but they won’t take no for an answer, we tried to talk them out of it last night but they refused, they really care about you Steve, we all do. They want to fight so we are letting them fight. I’m gonna make sure nothing bad happens to them, don’t worry.” Hopper said and I nodded. I still hated the idea of little kids going to war against these monsters but once these kids know what they want, they won’t take no for answer, no matter what.

“So you ready to fight this thing?” Joyce asked and I shook my head

“No, not at all. I haven’t slept in days and I really think this might be it.” I said and they shook their heads

“We won’t let you die Steve.” Hopper said simply but I shook my head

“I don’t think any of us really have a say in that.” I said and Joyce and Hopper nodded sadly, they knew that this could be the last day for me and as much as they wanted to prevent it there is only so much that can be done.

Hopper and Joyce explained to me all the ways to kill the monsters and I did my best to understand them but my brain is really running on empty at this point.

Once all the kids had woken up and we had all eater we decided it was time to go… to the upside down. We grabbed our weapons, I had my bath, put goggles on, wrapped cloth around out faces and walked out of my house looking like a weird gang. Billy grabbed my hand and nodded at me

“Billy we are in public.” I said, I knew he was afraid of coming out and being open with me because of his dad

“I don’t give a fuck right now, I only care about you and making sure you fucking live to see tomorrow.” Billy said. “If you live to see tomorrow, it will all be worth it” that’s what he said in my dream

“You said that in my nightmare.” I said and Billy went straight faced

“It's alright, it’s just a coincidence.” Billy said and I nodded, it probably was, but what is it wasn’t

We walked calmly through town until we got to where the gate is. I walked through first and looked around as everyone else climbed through. This was where all my nightmares happen and where one of us might die if we aren’t careful.

We walked through quietly and came to a large opening where demogorgons were surrounding a monster demogorgon, luckily none of them noticed us so we had time to back up and talk about how we wanted to kill them

“We need someone to guard Steve, get him to the big one.” Hopper said and Billy was already raising his hand. Hopper nodded and we walked out again as everyone went after the other demogorgons and I followed Billy slowly killing the monsters on the way in there.

“You go in there and beat it’s ass baby.” Billy said as we got to the front and saw everyone fighting them

“I will.” I said

“I love you.” Billy said before pulling me in and kissing me passionately on the lips. Billy hargrove just said he loved me, what the actual fuck is going on

“I love you too.” I said quickly kissing his again and running in to catch the big monsters attention. It looked down at me and immediately swooped down to try and eat me.

I shone my light in it’s face causing it to fall back slightly. I attacked it quickly and cut one of its legs off. I attacked the other one before it grabbed me and picked me up and tried to eat me whole. I attacked it and cut the head off before it could eat me. It cried out and threw me down to the ground. I cried out in pain but got up quickly as I cut the other leg off, all that was left was the arm, somehow the monster can still function, I attacked it and flung myself onto one of the arms as I attacked the other one. Before I could cut one of them off he threw me across the area. I cried out as my back hit the wall heavily. I groaned out before standing up again. I looked around and saw everyone was done fighting the demogorgons, Hopper was keeping watch in case any others came up but the rest were watching the fight quietly to not get noticed my the beast I was fighting. I ran up again and attacked it finally cutting off one of the arms,all I have to do it get the other and all this is over. I attacked again, was flung to the wall again, I’m really surprised that my back hasn’t broken yet, I ran back over and finally cut the last arm off. I fell backwards as I began to seize. The monster was leaving my body causing me to cry out in a long cry before I blacked out completely


End file.
